May This Fairtytale Last Forever
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: To my dear friend Martina! Cristina is invited to a mandatory costume Christmas party. How long will it take for her to find her Prince Charming? CRACKSON!


**This little fic is written especially for Martina who's the biggest Crackson shipper, I know. Have a wonderful birthday, girl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

A costume party, seriously? Cristina Yang was not one to back out on hospital duties, but a mandatory Christmas costume party went way over the line. She didn't like dressing up, pretending someone you're not. She hadn't liked it when she was a kid and she certainly doesn't like it now. But mandatory meant she had to go and risking her spot in the program was not worth it. So she went. It was around 9:30 that Cristina parked her car in front of the hospital. She got out of the car and cursed when her Cinderella dress got stuck between the car doors. If it wasn't bad enough that she had to dress up, Meredith had picked out her dress and forced her to wear it. Pulling it out, she locked the car and went into the hospital, which was decorated nicely for the occasion. She spotted the bar and went straight ahead.

"Red wine, please." She ordered.

"So Cinderella, why aren't you with Prince Charming?" The bartender dressed as a pink rabbit asked. Cristina looked at him confusedly and the rabbit nodded in the direction of the door. Jackson Avery had entered the building, wearing a Prince Charming costume. Her face lit up for just a second, but fell when she saw who was with him, April Kepner, wearing a princess' dress that looked nothing like Cinderella's. She felt her heart drop in her stomach.

"He's still screwing one of the step sisters." She answered, receiving her wine.

Across the room, Jackson was talking to April.

"Why did you even pick this costume for me? Prince Charming? You don't even look like Cinderella?" Jackson exclaimed.

"That's because I'm not your Cinderella." April reasoned.

"You, you, you're setting me up?" Jackson uttered unbelievingly. "First I'm forced to go to this stupid Christmas party where you have to dress up. Which doesn't make sense at all. Then you get me the most ridiculous costume from the entire store. And now I find out that you aren't even my Cinderella and I have to look for this random other Cinderella that you fixed me up with?"

April cleared her throat, "Exactly." Music started to blast through the speakers and several couples went on the dance floor. Angry or not, it was still Christmas, so Jackson held out his arm and lead April to the dance floor. He pulled her into an embrace and they slowly swayed to the music. He looked in the direction of the bar and saw Cristina talking to Meredith and Derek. She looked annoyed that Meredith and Derek were all lovey dovey, but he saw something else on her face. She looked sad, but she hid it well. Suddenly she looked at him and he caught her eye. He smiled and a faint smile appeared on her face. He saw her looking him up and down and he did the same to her. Her dark curls were straightened into a bun on the top of her head, she was wearing diamond earrings and a necklace, Cinderella dress and plastic hee-, wait. Cinderella dress?

"You set me up with Cristina?"

"Yes, but just because you've kind of been staring at her and I-" April started rambling and Jackson cut her off. He kissed her cheek, "Thank you." And moved away from her.

Cristina tried to act casual as Jackson was walking her way.

"Having fun with April?" Cristina asked with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I was, but she pointed out that's she's not my Princess." He replied receiving a confused look. Jackson motioned to his Prince Charming attire and she replied, "Oh, that."

"Yeah." He let out a slight laugh. They both looked up at the sound of Meredith giggling and decided to move away from the cuddling couple. They were now standing under the mistletoe.

"You'd think that after five years, they would be out of that phase." Cristina said

"Yeah, I don't think they'll ever get out of that phase." Jackson laughed.

Cristina smiled in response and they both talked for half an hour until Cristina changed the subject.

"You know, we've been standing under this mistletoe for a half an hour, are you planning on kissing me at all?"

That was all Jackson needed to hear. They both leaned in slowly until their soft lips brushed together. Their kiss was soft and passionate at first but as soon as Cristina parted her lips and Jackson pushed his tongue inside of her mouth, their kiss heated up. They both reluctantly pulled back and Jackson had a wicked grin on his face.

"You know, we could move this somewhere else, if you want to, Princess."

"I want to, but I'm going to have to kick your ass if you call me Princess ever again." She smiled, took his hand they both ran away from the dance floor to one of the on call rooms. And in all the haze, Cristina ironically left one of her plastic heels behind.


End file.
